Two Men on a Haystack: A LinkxIke story
by emblemoffire077
Summary: Link and Ike from fire emblem have a blind date. SLASH LinkxIke Fire Emblem/Zelda crossover...just not in the crossover section.


**Author's notes: Slash. If u don't like, dont read. I don't know a lot about fire emblem, but I know my Zelda...so here goes...**

**BoyxBoy! U have been warned! LinkxIke Major Slash Lemon ahead.**

Link, hero of time, sat on epona, taking in the fresh air around him. Today he was seventeen, and this time, he didn't cheat. Running a hand through his blonde hair, Link smiled. He didn't have a worry in the world. Nudging Epona to a steady trot, Link looked around the vast field of hyrule. This place was amazing. It was spring time now, and everything was going into bloom. The air was crisp and clean. The weather couldn't be better at seventy degrees. But something was missing...

Ever since link came back from the future, he had always been...looking for love. Stipulating himself at night wasn't going to be enough anymore. He needed someone. But who was the question. It couln't be Zelda...she was to pompous and just plain busy. She didn't have enough time for a commitment. Malon was nice, but Link could never sleep with her. She was like his little sister. There weren't many other pretty women besides the two he could think of, and Link wasn't some sex-driven pervert who made love with any girl off the side of the road.

But feelings were different now...and Link came to the conclusion that he was bisexual. He looked at men and sometimes got really excited. Link wouldn't care if his true love would be a man...he just wanted to be commited to someone...and he wanted sex, like any male.

To try and solve his problems, Link tried blind dates. Every woman...and man...that he dated either were creepy or didn't want to have sex with a virign. Theres nothing wrong with being a virgin, is there?

Anyways, Link was off to another blind date that Malon had set up. She would be at castle town, running errands, but she had already prepared the food. She wouldn't tell Link if it was a man or a woman. She just said that _whoever the person was _wasspecial...maybe enough for Link.

Link prodded Epona into the Ranch and dismounted, anticipating a totally ugly girl. Istead when he opened the door, he found a tall, dark haired swordsman. The two locked gazes for a moment, and then shook hands.

"I'm Link."

"I'm Ike. Nice to meet you."

"So...ummmmmm....." Link found himself at a lose of words. This was a ver awkward situation. Ike was at least a head taller than Link, but they were both evenly built. "That's a nice sword you got there." Link said referring to the huge sword on Ike's back.

"Thanks. It has served me well."

"Why don't we sit down?" Link said, desperatly trying to end the awkwardness.

Ike nodded and Link sat on the ranch furniture. "This is a nice place."

"Yah it is. I sometimes spend the night here when I'm lonely."

"Lonely?"

"I live alone in the woods. I've been trying to look for a...roommate." Link was about to say wife, but maybe a husband would be better.

Ike was perfect. He had blue eyes and dark blue hair, perfectly shaggy. His arms were built like steel poles. His chest, Link could tell, was better than any mail-armor. Buthis eyes...they were beautiful.

"I'm not staying anywhere...I could stay with you if you want. People say I'm a nice companion."

Link's hopes began to get up.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Done what?"

"Date?"

Ike laughed. "What are you talking about? Malon said that she wanted to meet me."

Link let out a sigh of sadness. "Oh...ok."

"Where you thinking this was a date?"

"No..."

Ike looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes..."

"So your gay?"

"No....i'm bi...not that theres a different."

"Really? Well, I'm gay to the core. I can't stand ladies."

Links eyes widened. Maybe this was his chance. "So...you like men?"

Ike nodded, putting his hand on Link's. "Yea...you especially."

Link's heart began to pound. The two inched in closer together, and their lips met. Chills ran through Link's body.

"Wait....I need to get yo know you better. I can't step blindly into a relationship." Link proteseted.

"Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

"Ummm, where are you from."

Ike hesitated. "Tell you the truth, I have no idea. Malon told me that I lost my memory...Amnesia. She said I might regain it, but she doesn't know."

The two continued to talk, and each question got even more personal. The two, having forgotten about the food, planned there next date for tomorrow.

"I can't wait." Link said, smiling.

"Me too." Ike said, also.

Link began to leave, but then Ike took him by the hand. "Wait!" He spun Link around and planted another kiss on his lips, more passionately than the last time. "I can't wait. I need you...now...tonight."

"but what if Malon comes back?"

"We can use the barn. Please, I love you, Link. We have a connection. You are...amazing."

Link was about to protest more, but he wanted this just as much as Ike. "Come on."

Link led Ike to the barn and to a hay stack. "Is this fine?"

Ike didn't even answer. He pushed Link and down and jumped on top of him, kissing him deeply and passionately. Ike ran his hand through Link's hair. Link moaned as Ike began to suck on his tounge. God, Ike was a good kisser. He might have not had sex with other people before, but Link had kissed plenty of other people, and never before did he meet someone who was this good at kissing. Link would have been fine if Ike kissed him. That was better than any self-stimulated orgie.

Ike broke of the kiss for oxygen, but didn't waste anytime getting back to business. The two lay there, Ike on top, kissing. Finally, Ike stopped. "Do you want to continue. I don't want to do anything your uncomfortable with."

Link shook his head. "I wouldn't give this up. Never in a million years." He said hungrilly. Link rolled on top to take dominence. Slowly, Link removed Ike's head band, than his over clothing. It was difficult to do, but Link could manage. Hell, Link could battle Ganon, he could undress a man. But then again, fighting Ganon might be easier that having sex with Ike. Link couldn't decide.

Frustrated, Link just ripped off Ike's shirt, revealing his large chest and abs. Link teased with Ike and played with the small hairs that lined his abs and chest. "I never asked you this. How old are you?"

"Nineteen. You?" Ike asked, breathless from the rush of everything.

"Seventeen. Are you a virgin?"

Ike nodded, yes.

"Me too."

Ike smilled. "My turn." Ike turned around and now had dominence. Ike was more gentle, removing Link's tunic one piece at a time. When Ike was done, he looked in awe at the compacted muscles that lay before him. Link had more definition, due to being shorter. His nipples were pefectly rounded and pink, unlike Ike's who were larger and red. Ike took the time to suck each one, leaving a trail of kisses between the two. Link moaned in delight as Ike massaged his abs and played with his rock hard nipples.

"I want more..." Link moaned out.

Ike smilled."What do you want me to do?"

"Strip the rest of your clothes."

Ike smilled cooly and slowly and playfully revealed the rest of his flesh. Link opened his eyes in amazment as Ike pulled down the piece of clothe that held Ike's cock in place.

"Now what?"

"Dance."

Ike raised his eyebrows, but then did what he was asked. Ike's seductive movements made Link shudder. Ike was hot. The fluid movements that Ike presented made Link uneasy and impatient.

"Stop, and undress me."

Ike got down on his knees, still dancing, and started slowly at links undergarments.

"Hurry! I'm going to have an orgasm before we can make love!"

Ike laughed. "What you think feels good now is nothing compared to what's ahead."

Link gulped. "Prove it. Now."

Ike, seeing Link had lost his patience, ripped off his underwear and immediately started sucking his cock. Link moaned loudly with immense pleasure. This was amazing. Link had never felt this way before. This beats masturbating by yourself any day. Link didn't care how loud he was. He moaned as loud as he could. His muscles flexed as he helplessly let Ike suck him. Ike did things that Link didn't thing was possible, like use his tongue to carress the head of Link's penis and use his gums and the side of his mouth to rub the edges of Link's Penis. "God....You amazing! Faster...harder! Ah!"

Ike obeyed. While doing this, Ike used his hands to rub around the penis, causing Link's hips to buck.

"Oh....Ike. Its coming...its coming! Ah!" Link yelled as he finally let out everything he had. Ike licked around the edges of Link's cock, making sure to leave no sign of cum reamaining.

"Let me taste it..."Link said through his breaths.

Ike smiled and, laying directly on link, kissed him passionately. Link explored Ike's mouth, tasting the cum. "It tastes....strange. I'm sure yours taste better."

"Ill let you taste mine later. My dick wants to get shoved somewhere...if you dont mind."

"Stay for a while...I like this feeling...of skin of skin."

Ike nodded and kissed Link again, letting his chest and abs rub up against Links. Link moaned and rubbed Ike's back. This was amazing.

"Im ready..." Link whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Link nodded.

Ike spun Link around and positioned himself. Taking his fingers, Ike began to scissor Link's crack. He didn't want to hurt him. "Relax."

Link moaned. He was trying to relax, but the excitement of everything was far too much.

"Ok....are you sure your ready?"

Link nodded again. "God Ike! Just fuck me already!"

Ike did by slowly moving his huge 8 inch dick toward Link's ass. He got on top of Link, spread his feet apary and using Link's feet to propell himself forward. Link moaned as Ike slid his penis inside. Slowly, in and out, over and over. Link moaned in sheer amazment. It felt strange, but completely amazing. Ike went in again, a little faster than usual, and Link screamed out in pleasure. Alarmed by this, Ike stopped.

"No, please! Continue...this is the best night of my life."

Ike did what he was told, even slower, but Ike couldn't control himself. He had to go faster. Soon, Ike was going at a steady pace. Ike's pelvis slapped against Links cheeks, making a sound that only drove Ike to go faster.

Than Ike hit something, and Link moaned. Ike was hitting that spot, and Link couldn't help but moan and scream in pleasure. "Ah...." Ike groaned. This felt good. He didn't want the moment to end.

The hay that the two were on felt as if it wasn't there. Instead, the two felt as if they were on a cloud, just the two of them, enjoying the best time of their lives. The moment would have to end some time, though.

"L-Link...Its coming..." Ike managed to mutter out. Link heard and began to move with Ike, letting Ike have all the pleasure. "Link! I love you!"

Finally, the climax of all the events occured. Ike spilled inside Link. Link moaned as the warm liquid heated his insides. Ike removed himself and lay directly on Link again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Soon, the two were asleep in each others arms.

**Authors notea: Ah...the end is choppy, but Im too lazy to make it nicer. Should I continue, ot make it a one shot? No Flames. O ya, if any of you who are knowledable in Fire Emblem get me some information so I can right about this pairing better. Thanx!**


End file.
